How everything changed
by TimeTravellerSofie
Summary: Hermione wakes up in another time. She has to learn how to fit in, how to communicate and how not to make her new friends suspicious about her past. Will she be able to go back to her own time? Will she try not to meddle with the future? Or will she change the future? And what about love?
1. Awakening and Hogwarts

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the first story I have written on my laptop. And also the first one I'll post here.**  
**Please forgive me all grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language .**

**And yes this is yet another time travel fic about Hermione. But I will try to make this one different then all the others. You will notice this already in this first chapter.**

**Please read and review! You can give negative comments, but try to give my tips one what could be better in my next chapters. Thank you!**  
**Also, I won't be posting any other chapters if no one reads/reviews the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly...). Everything and everyone you do not recognise is mine though.**

HPHPHPHPHP

Pain. That was all she could register. Pain. Everything hurt. But then, slowly and quietly, she heard something. No, not something, someone.

"Is she awake yet, Poppy?" A man's voice said, but the noise sounded strange. It was as if she couldn't hear right. It almost sounded mechanic, not as it should sound.

"Not yet, Albus. But I'm guessing she should be awake any moment now." A woman's voice answered. _Wait a second! Albus, that must be Albus Dumbledore! And Poppy must be Hogwarts' healer!_

Both visitor and Healer turned towards the only occupied bed in the infirmary at the sound of a groan. They rushed toward the bed. The girl was opening her eyes now and trying to sit upright in her bed.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll help you." Madam Pomfrey helped the girl sit upright. She then performed a few spells on her. The girl assumed they were diagnostic spells.

Madam Pomfrey continued: "You hit your head rather hard upon your arrival. You had a concussion, but that should be all gone at the moment, although you may still feel a little dizzy. You also had some internal damage. It seems your hearing was affected by the internal damage. This may come as a shock, but you are deaf now." She couldn't believe what Madam Pomfrey was saying! But if she was deaf, then how could she still hear everything?

"Yes, you can hear at the moment, but that's only a temporary spell. It enables you to hear for a few hours. The downside is that it would probably sound a bit mechanic right now. It's also dangerous to use it all the time. I will learn you the correct spell and when you may or may not use it. Is that okay?" The girl nodded her head, still a bit dazed. "Now I believe Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you." She smiled and after a nod to the headmaster she turned and left them alone.

She turned her head to Professor Dumbledore. He smiled to her and sat down on the bed next to hers.

"Good morning, my dear. How are you feeling?" He said to her.

"Okay. Although the things I hear sound weird, but I guess I will get used to that." She smiled a little bit to him.

"Good. Now, I would like your name please. And could you also tell me the date?" She frowned. Professor Dumbledore should now her name. They had known each other since she was 11 years old.

"But Professor, you already know who I am. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm starting my sixth year at Hogwarts next year." She told him.

The headmaster sighed. "I believe you have travelled, Miss Granger. You see, today is July 14th 1976." Hermione gasped, her eyes widening with surprise and understanding of her current situation. For a second she felt a bit dizzy, as the seriousness of her situation sunk in. "I do not yet know how to send you back to your correct time. If that is even a possibility. I suggest you make yourself at home in this time and to not get your hopes up about getting back. Can you tell me what house you were in?"

"Gryffindor, sir. I was going to be Head Girl. But I suppose it won't be possible to make me a Head Girl in this time, is it?" Hermione answered and the Headmaster shook his head as an answer.

Hermione let everything sink in. The headmaster took one last sad look at the young girl and said "I will make sure you have enough clothes and books. And you will get money from the emergency fund for Hogwarts' student who are in desperate need of money. It won't be much, but it'll be enough for you to get through this year. I suggest that you will start you're seventh year come September and I will make sure you'll get sorted in Gryffindor. If you have any more questions, feel free to come by my office, the password is Pumpkin Pastries. Oh! And I will send Professor McGonagall to you. She knows sign language and can teach you that during the summer." After that Professor Dumbledore left.

HPHPHPHPHP

It was 2 days later that Madam Pomfrey let her leave the hospital wing. And Professor McGonagall came to get her when she was released.

"Good morning. You must be Hermione." Hermione nodded and smiled at her. "Professor Dumbledore told me your story, your secret is safe with me. You may come with me to my classroom. There I will teach you all I know about sign language." Hermione got up from the hospital bed and together they left the ward.

In the hallway McGonagall explained to Hermione how she learned it many years ago. "My best childhood and muggle friend became deaf because of a disease when she was only 7 years old. She taught me everything so we could still be friends." At that moment they arrived in her classroom.

To Hermione the Transfiguration classroom looked almost the same as in her own time. The desks were the same, although there was less scribbled on it. They were even positioned in the same way. McGonagall led her to a desk in the front of the classroom and she herself leaned on the professor's desk.

"Let's start with taking that spell of. When sign language is your only method of communication, you will need to use that. From now on you are not allowed to use the spell anymore, except for emergencies and only with people who don't know sign language."

After this, they started Hermione's first lesson. Professor McGonagall taught her the basic words in sign language. Thankfully Hermione learned fast and had always had an interest in languages. She already knew English, French and a bit Bulgarian.

"That was your first lesson, we will meet every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. You are dismissed. Professor Dumbledore asked me to send you to him after this lesson. So I suggest you go there now." (A/N: Everything that is written like this is spoken in Sign Language)

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione knocked on the wooden door and waited. A couple seconds later the door opened and she saw professor Dumbledore. He led her inside and to a chair in front of his desk. Hermione sat down and looked around. It looked a lot as in her own time. But there were less strange object in the room and not as many books and other stuff.

Professor Dumbledore performed the spell on her that made it possible to hear for a short time.

"Professor McGonagall told me I couldn't use that spell anymore, except in emergencies." Hermione said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But this conversation is too important for us not to be able to communicate that well." Dumbledore replied and Hermione nodded.

"Today I thought we could make your cover story. Since you are probably well known in your own time, we will start with a new name. Did you have any nicknames that we would be able to use?" He continued.

"My muggle friend used to call me Maya, although I never knew why. What will my last name be, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Maya it is then. You will pose as my granddaughter. I have a daughter, but not many people know about her. I guess my secret is out then. She currently lives abroad, in France. Are you able to speak French if necessary?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione nodded that she could speak French. "They probably won't ask if you can, but it is for safety. I will make everything in order with the Ministry so that you will be legally my granddaughter."

"Thank you sir" Hermione beamed with happiness.

"Now, I have sent a letter to one of my students. She's a muggleborn and is sorted in Gryffindor. She speaks sign language already. She will come to Hogwarts two weeks before classes start. That way you can befriend another student before classes start and you may go shopping for school supplies together. Will that be all right?" Hermione nodded once again.

"Then you may go. Oh, one more thing. From now on you may call me grandfather when we are in public, otherwise the students and staff may not believe you're cover story. Now you may go, Maya." Hermione knew that from now on she was named Maya Dumbledore and that she is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHPHP

**So? What do you guys think?**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Meeting and Diagon Alley

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank those who reviewed. It made my day!**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. In the future I will try to update once a week.**

**Hope you like it!**  
**Read and review please! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

HPHPHPHP

Maya was a happy 16 year old young woman. She was the granddaughter of the great Albus Dumbledore and daughter of Elisabeth Dumbledore. She grew up in France, near Paris and never knew her father. She loved to read and her favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although in real life she only went deaf one month ago, she decided she would pretend it happened a long time ago due to some Muggle disease. Only the Hogwarts' teachers and the student that was going to be keeping her company for the last two weeks before school, were to know when exactly shy went deaf.

As Dumbledore had also decided that her appearance was too well known in the future, he had asked her if she agreed to change something. So it was decided that her hair was golden blond. Other than that she still had beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was the only major change.

During the time she had been in Hogwarts she had explored almost the whole castle and noticed that not a lot had changed 20 odd years from then. She had talked to almost every professor that was staying in Hogwarts during summer. And she had read quite a few books on time traveling and the working of ears. This subject was very interesting to her. She wanted to find out why exactly she went deaf and if there was anything she could do to change it. But of course she found nothing of use. Other than that she had found out about the existence of a special quill. It would write down exactly what was being said. She would tell Professor Dumbledore about it later.

And now she was starting to get bored. She desperately wanted someone of her own age, preferably a girl. It was then, at that moment, that Maya remembered that what she wanted was coming true. Her grandfather had asked for someone to come to school early.

Maya sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way towards her grandfather's office. Just when she arrived at the entrance, the gargoyle jumped aside.

'I was just about to come and get you' Dumbledore signed to Maya. He had started learning the language a week ago. He found it fascinating. And he had always loved learning something new. 'Our guest has arrived. Come with me please' Dumbledore smiled to her and then led the way.

Together they made their way towards the entrance of the school and down the steps in front of it. Maya could see a horseless carriage arriving at the far end of the road leading to Hogwarts. When it was closer to them it stopped and a young woman stepped out of it.

She had red hair that reached her shoulders and when she was right in front of Maya you could see her bright green eyes. She wore a green summer dress that matched her eyes. Maya knew immediately who this young woman was and couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in front of her friend's deceased mother, Lily Evans.

"Good morning Miss Evans. Had a good trip here?" Professor Dumbledore asked the girl politely. Maya was still too much in chock to notice that Professor Dumbledore was talking.

"Yes sir. May I ask why you wanted me to come to school two weeks before term starts?" Lily asked the headmaster.

"Ah yes of course. Miss Evans this is my granddaughter Maya Dumbledore. I asked you to come because Maya is transferring to Hogwarts to start her 6th year. I thought you would be the perfect person to tell her all about our school and this way she can start the year with a friend." Dumbledore smiled kindly to both girls. Lily looked surprised at Maya. This was not what she expected.

Lily offered Maya her hand and Maya shook it. "Welcome to Hogwarts Maya, my name is Lily."

Maya looked confused at Dumbledore and when she didn't respond, Lily became confused too.

"Lily welcomed you to Hogwarts and introduced herself" Dumbledore explained to Maya in sign language. Lily knew immediately what was going on.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know! Now I understand why you asked me to come this summer instead of anyone else" Lily smiled knowingly.

HPHPHPHP

They made their way to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once inside Maya signalled to one of the couches.

_"_I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know_"_ Lily signed once they were seated.

"Oh, it's nothing! You couldn't have known." Maya smiled. "So you are Lily? What year are you in?"

They talked all morning, during lunch and all afternoon. When it was time for dinner they made their way to the Great Hall together. They were laughing because of a joke Lily had been telling prior to entering the Great Hall. They took their seat and greeted everyone that was already sitting around the table.

"Oh wow, you got to eat with the professors since you came here?" Lily signed exited.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled. They sat down at the end of the table and began eating.

"So euhm, where did you go to school?" Signed Lily.

"I was euh... I don't know how to sign it. I have only been learning British sign language for one month." Hermione hang her head in shame.

"You were home schooled? Is that what you are trying to say? And don't worry, I will help you." Lily guessed and by the look on Hermione's face, it was correct.

"My mother taught me everything I know" Hermione told her.

"So, what are your favourite subjects?" Lily wanted to know.

Hermione smiled, this was a safe subject. "I love arithmancy and runes, but my favourite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I love those to!" Lily said excited. "So, what have you been doing all month alone at Hogwarts?"

"I've read a lot off books at the library. But being alone is boring. " Maya answered.

They talked more about their interests and hobbies. Before they knew it, dinner was over.

HPHPHPHP

The rest of the week Maya and Lily fell in a routine. They had breakfast together, then Maya would learn sign language with Professor McGonagall or with Lily, then they had lunch and after lunch they would read next to the lake or just relax in the Gryffindor Common Room . Dinner was always together with the professors.

Today was a Saturday and Professor Dumbledore called his granddaughter and Miss Evans to his office.

"Ah, there you are. Today you may both go to Diagon Alley. Maya, here is some money for your supplies. Professor McGonagall will be going with you. She should be waiting at the entrance of the castle. Have fun and be careful." Dumbledore smiled and gave Maya a pouch with the money.

"Thank you grandfather." Maya smiled. And together they went towards McGonagall.

The three of them made their way via the Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Diagon Alley.

"We will stop at Gringrotts first, then the bookstore and Madame Malkins. After that I have some personal shopping to do so and you both will get some free shopping." McGonagall signed to them and both girls nodded in response.

They went to the bookstore first. Both girls bought the necessary school books of course. After that Maya looked around to see if they got books about time travel and about the working of ears of anything about deafness. She found none about time travel, but they did have some books about ears and being deaf. She bought two books that seemed interesting to her.

After that they bought their robes. McGonagall left to do her own shopping and the girls wandered through the busy street on their own.

"So, how do you like Diagon Alley?" Lily signed and said at the same time.

"I like it! It's very busy, but full of nice shops!" Maya also signed and said the words at the same time. The only time they didn't talk when signing was during private conversations. And Maya only talked so that Lily would know if she used a wrong sign.

HPHPHPHP

At the other side of Diagon Alley, three boys were laughing and talking very loud. They seemed to be having fun.

"Don't forget we need to go to Zonko's to pick up some stuff for our pranks this year!" The black, medium long haired boy said to the others, who then nodded to him. He had nice robes on, but his hair looked wild and it fell into his grey eyes.

"Let's do our school shopping first. That way we won't forget anything important." The light brown haired boy said to the group. He wore shabby looking clothing, had a scar on his face and looked tired.

"Yeah yeah. We will Moony! Padfoot was just being his overexcited self." The unruly black haired one countered. He had hazel eyes and glasses.

Together the three of them walked through the street. They bought new robes, their books, new potion ingredients and then off course they visited the Quidditch shop.

"Gryffindor is so going to win the Cup this year! Slytherin won't stand a chance." Padfoot boasted.

"Yeah! But we will need a new Beater and two new Chasers. Let's hope there are some good players among the second years." Prongs replied. The three of them made their way to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was new in Diagon Alley since last year. It was rumoured his ice cream was amazing.

They each bought an ice cream and looked for a table. It was then that they saw Lily Evans sitting at a table with a girl none of them knew.

"Who's that?" Prongs asked the others.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" Padfoot said. They made their way towards the two girls.

"Hey Evans, who's your friend?" Prongs asked when they were at her table. The unknown girl, who sat with her back facing the boys, did not even seem to notice them as she just kept talking to Lily.

Lily looked up and said: "Hello to you to, Potter. And I see Black is with you too. Hey Remus" She smiled kindly to Moony. Remus smiled back and gave her a little wave.

"Well, who is this lovely lady?" Padfoot, or Sirius, asked Lily. The new girl looked confused. She turned to Lily and asked: "What's happening? Who are they?" She waved her hands around while she spoke.

"These are Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. They are in Gryffindor and in are year." She answered the girl, she pointed out who was who while answering. "They asked me who you are"

"Oh, hi. My name is Maya Dumbledore. I'll be joining you guys in Gryffindor this year." She smiled kindle while still waving her hands around and making some kind of signs. All three boys looked confused. "I'm deaf. So I don't know what you are saying, sorry." She apologised. Suddenly they understood what was happening.

"Oh, well. Welcome to Hogwarts." Remus smiled, "Are you related to Professor Dumbledore somehow?" Lily translated for Maya while Remus was talking.

"Yes, he is my grandfather." Maya said to him.

"Wow. How come we never heard about you?" Sirius asked.

"Grandpa wanted me to have a normal childhood." Maya said and then she turned to Lily. "I think it's time to meet Professor McGonagall again." Lily looked at her watch in panic.

"Ow yes, we must go." They stood and took their bags. "Bye guys, see you at Hogwarts."

HPHPHPHP

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Getting acquainted and Hogwarts Express

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm very happy that so many of you are reading this. But I'm a bit disappointed that I only got two reviews... I really hope to get more this chapter.**

**breizh****: I was thinking of Sirius too. I think he will be having the most difficulties with having a friend who is deaf and with learning how to communicate with her. I think a relationship between them could be very interesting. But I still don't know who I will pair her with. I think I'm going to just go with what will go best in the story at that time.**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

HPHPHPHP

**Chapter 3: Getting acquainted and the Hogwarts' Express**

Time seemed to go fast that last week of the summer vacation inside of Hogwarts. The teachers had their last meetings about the new school year and they made the castle and their classrooms especially, ready for a new year.  
Lily and Maya had become very good friends. They had spent nearly every minute together. Lily had already read all her school books for the first time. And Maya had read her books about time travelling and the others she had bought. Sadly, she still hadn't found anything that was of use to her.

It was the day before the arrival of the students that professor Dumbledore called both girls to him. He had sent them a note to come to his office after lunch.

"Good afternoon girls. How are you both doing?" He asked in Sign Language.

They both smiled and Maya said to him: "Hello Grandpa. We're very good. How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you" He told them, "Now, I wanted to ask you both something. You know that the rest of the students are arriving tomorrow. And I know that you both are already here. But, Maya, you have never experienced how a student normally comes to Hogwarts every year."

"Yes, that's right. I think I already know what you are going to suggest." Maya grinned.

"Would you girls like to go to Platform 9¾ tomorrow to board the Hogwarts Express?" Dumbledore asked them kindly. Both girls looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Then, they simultaneously turned back to their professor and nodded their head.

"Alright. You can leave all your stuff here, but be sure to take something with you to do during the train ride. Hagrid will take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow at 10.30, from there you will go to the platform with the Floo." Both girls nodded, "Have fun!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they left his office.

HPHPHPHP

It was 9AM at Hogwarts on September 1st. Just like the past couple of weeks, it was still very quiet inside the castle. Although most of the inhabitants were already up, they were all pretty quiet during their morning routine.

Hagrid had had his morning tea already and was doing his first round of the Hogwarts grounds of the day. Mr Filch was doing his morning inspection of the hallways and classes. Madame Pince was organising some books in the library before her Breakfast. As usual, Madame Hooch had already eaten and was making a last-minute inventory of Hogwarts' Quidditch supplies. Most of the other teachers and residents were making their way to Breakfast or were already eating.

In the Gryffindor Tower, two girls were dressing themselves, packing some books and other thing to take with them on the train and making themselves look presentable.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast, Lily?" Maya asked while swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I think so. Let's go" Lily took one last look around the dorm room and then they were off. "Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Maya grinned to herself. It wouldn't really be her first year at Hogwarts of course. But she was excited for her first year with the Marauders and Lily at Hogwarts. During these last few weeks she wondered what would be different. She was thrilled to be able to see the romance bloom between Lily and James. She had found out they were only on speaking terms since the last week before summer vacation of the last school year. She was also wondering what the differences would be between this Remus and Sirius and the ones from the future she knew.

"I'm especially excited for all the classes to start. It will be the first time that I will learn these subjects in a classroom full of other students." Maya had to stick to her cover story, which was why she had to make up some things.

They arrived in the Great Hall. It was already decorated for the Feast that evening. A couple of professors were sitting at the teacher's table, eating or reading the newspaper or doing both at the same time. The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating.

"Ah, there you girls are. Don't forget, we are leaving in a few minutes. Meet me at the entrance of the castle." Hagrid stood behind Maya as he made this announcement, after that he went to the Head Table to talk to Dumbledore.

Maya looked confused "What did he say?"

"He said we need to hurry and meet him at the entrance of the castle." Lily translated to her and Maya smiled in appreciation.

They finished eating and took their bags while standing up from the table. Together they made their way to the Hogwarts' grounds.

HPHPHPHP

Remus came through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾ at 10 minutes before eleven. He knew already, even before looking around, that he was the first of his group of friends to arrive. The platform was loaded with student, parents and other family members.

He made his way onto the train and started his search for an empty compartment while dragging his luggage behind him. The trains hallway was busy, with students running around, greeting their friends or finding a place to sit.

He finally found an almost empty compartment. Two girls were already in it, both were reading in a book. He opened the door open and asked, "Hey Lily, Maya. Can I sit here? All the other compartments are already full."

Lily looked up from her book while Maya didn't seem to notice him coming in. Lily tapped on her book and Maya looked up to her. "Remus asked if he can join us." Lily pointed to Remus and Maya looked kindly to him before nodding.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot." Remus apologised to her while sitting down next to Lily.

Maya signed her response to him while saying it at the same time, "It's not a problem. Sadly, I'm used to it." Of course she wasn't used to that yet. But that didn't mean she wasn't about to get used to people forgetting she's deaf. Maya was sure that within the next couple of weeks her story would travel around the castle. Everyone would know who she was and the fact that she was deaf would travel along with the stories. She was anticipating the pitying looks and the awkward situations that would occur when people will be trying to talk to her. But she was hoping that it would all work out in the end.

Remus smiled and put his trunk on the shelve above their heads. He took place next to Lily with a book in his hands. "So, how was year summer?" He asked them both.

"Our summer was great. I went to Italy with my parents and Petunia. And of course, I came to Hogwarts to keep Maya company these last two weeks." Lily answered him and automatically also signed what she was saying so that Maya could follow the conversation. "We read a lot of books, sat by the lake, a gave a grand tour of Hogwarts and some of the secret passage ways that I know of and we got to know each other of course. I also helped her learn the British Sign Language, as it is very different to French Sign Language. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was very quiet actually. James, Sirius and Peter came over once. And I went to the Potters for a few days after we went to Diagon Alley. But other than that, I didn't do that much." Remus answered her. Lily had translated his answer while he was talking. He found the language quite interesting, and he was already trying to figure out what each sign meant.

"Are you from France, Maya? Lily mentioned you only spoke French Sign Language?" Remus asked the new girl.

Maya first looked at Lily who was signing his question, then looked back at Remus. "Yes, I lived in France with my mother. But she wanted me to experience of going to a magical school too. I used to go to a muggle school with my mother teaching me magic at home. That's why I came to Hogwarts. Grandpa was thrilled when I told him I would attend Hogwarts this year." The others looked up in surprise. "What is it?" Maya asked confused.

"The train is departing. They just blew the whistle to announce it." Lily told her.

A few minutes later the three Gryffindor's sat in a comfortable silence, each of them holding a book and reading.

HPHPHPHP

"Remus! Here you are!" Sirius, James and Peter suddenly entered their compartment, "We couldn't find you on the platform!" Sirius shouted at Remus, all the while ignoring the other occupants. Peter and James did see them when they were sitting down. Sirius was still standing in the middle of the compartment though.

"You'll never guess what we saw!" He all but yelled at Remus in his enthusiasm.

Remus looked apologetically to Maya, "Why don't you just tell me?" He answered Sirius.

"We saw Snivellus trying to put his trunk on the train. Then someone bumped into him and the trunk flew open. All off his clothes and stuff went flying over the platform. It was hilarious!" Sirius let out a loud barking laugh and almost fell onto a seat next to Remus.

"That's not funny Sirius. Imagine if that was you in his place." Remus scolded him. "And aren't you forgetting something." He nodded his head towards Lily and Maya.

Lily was furiously trying to translate and explain what was happening to Maya, who had been oblivious to the newcomers at first and then had been terrified of Sirius' antics. All this time Sirius hadn't noticed Maya had had difficulties with the situation.

"Hey, you're the girl we met at Diagon Alley! Dumbledore's granddaughter!" He exclaimed. "How are you? Oh, hi Lily." He had almost no interest in Lily, only for Maya.

"He's finally noticed you. He's just insufferable!" Lily only signed this to Maya, so none off the others would understand what she was saying. They giggled. The guys, having no idea what they were saying to each other, looked at each other in confusion.

"Now, you know what it feels like to me" Maya told them, "Sirius, I can't hear. I can't hear you come in, I can't hear you tell your story, or hear you ask me something."

"Oh, does it help if I yell?" Sirius shouted his question. People must have been able to hear him shout from a couple of compartments further down the train.

"No, Sirius. It won't help. I don't hear anything." Maya looked down at her hands. If she hadn't looked down, she would have probably sawn the others scolding Sirius for his behaviour.

Sirius touched her shoulder, making Maya look up at him. "I'm sorry." He said to her, then he looked over at Lily. She made the sign to translate his sentiment. Sirius looked back at Maya and tried his best to copy the sign for 'sorry'. It wasn't a very good copy, so Maya smiled and corrected him.

HPHPHPHP

Everything had settled down after that and Remus, Lily and Maya went back to their books. James and Sirius took up a game of Exploding Snap. And Peter watched them play.

"Hey brother" A boy, a little younger than them, entered their compartment.

"What do you want Regulus?" Sirius replied, not really interested to start a fight with his brother on the first day of school.

"Mother was very disappointed in you after you left. She burned all your stuff in the backyard." Regulus smirked, probably thinking Sirius would be furious knowing this.

"Oh, is that it? Doesn't really matter. I have everything I need." Sirius responded calmly. Regulus seemed disappointed in the lack of reaction he had gotten and left angrily.

Everyone in the compartment looked at Sirius, wondering what all that was about. Well, except for Maya who was looking at Lily who was signing furiously what had happened.

"What happened this summer?" Remus asked him.

"I left home. I couldn't stand them anymore! They were getting on my nerves even more than ever. So I just packed everything I needed and left." Sirius seemed calm, but his eyes told differently. Anyone could see that it had been more intense and difficult than that. And that he had struggled with his decision.

"Where have you been living since then?" Peter asked shyly.

"He's been living with us. Mom and Dad had told him last summer that if he ever needed somewhere to stay, he could come to them. Even I didn't know they had told him that." James answered in Sirius' place. "We decided not to tell anyone before school started so that he could process everything that happened."

Sirius was very quiet the remaining time on the train. Soon they arrived at Hogsmeade. It would be an interesting year for Maya and her new friends. A lot of changes, good and bad, were about to happen. Who knew what their future would bring them.

HPHPHPHP

**Let me know what you guys thought about it. So please review.**


	4. Eating and classes

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so happy to know so many of you keep reading this story. It's the only thing that makes me want to keep posting these chapters.**

**Breizh****: I don't know any British or French sign language. But I know basic Flemish sign language, which even had its dialects in our little Belgium. And it is also very different from American Sign Language (I know some of their signs). So I figured there must be differences between most of these sign languages. It's like a spoken language, with its dialects.**

**HPHPHPHP**

Chapter 4: Eating and classes

It was morning at Hogwarts, 6 o'clock to be precise. The castle was still very quiet. The portraits were still asleep, as were the ghosts and most of the teachers.

But in the Gryffindor tower, in the sixth year dorm room, one of the occupants wasn't so quiet. The curtains around her bed were closed, but anyone near it would be able to hear her. She was tossing and turning and occasionally moaning.

HPHPHPHP

_It was dark. It seemed as though she was in a forest. She could hear voices. They were shouting, mostly spells and hexes. Light was flashing everywhere around her._

_Suddenly, a man stood in front of her. He wore black robes and a mask on of a skull. She couldn't see him clear enough to recognise him. He pulled his wand, and she mirrored his move._

_Suddenly the man began shouting spells at her. But somehow she knew what spells to throw back at him. It looked as if she did it all on instinct._

_A young man with red hair ran to them and tried to distract her opponent by casting his own spells. But the man wasn't fazed by it. He just fought both of them._

_The man threw a spell at her that she couldn't recognise nor hear. A bright red light sped towards her. She looked at her red-haired friend who began to run to her. But he was too late. The spell hit her full force. It was hurting so badly, not just where it had hit her, at the side of her face, but everywhere in her body._

_She fell backwards. The ground never seemed to come near her._

HPHPHPHP

"Maya! Maya!" Lily was whispering and shaking her shoulders, but Maya wasn't waking up.

"Wha?" Maya woke up with a little jump. She looked around as if she was searching for someone or something. And when she couldn't find it she slumped back down on her bed.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" Lily asked the frightened girl. Maya nodded and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"I think I'm going to get up already." Maya decided after looking at her watch. "I'll take a shower and go to the common room afterwards." She started to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Lily looked concerned, but her friend shook her head and got up. She took some clothes and left her dorm.

HPHPHPHP

The Common Room was still empty. The fireplace was already burning, warming the room. Maya sat herself down at a chair near the fireplace. She took her school book. It was Transfiguration and Maya was almost through it for the first time that year. Most years she read her schoolbooks a few times before the school year was over.

She was trying to forget her dream. It was more like a nightmare actually. But she had a feeling it wasn't just a dream. It felt more like a memory. As if that had really happened to her, but she had forgotten it. Maya decided to go to the school nurse when she had the time.

Suddenly, a hand was waving between her eyes and her book. She jumped slightly and looked up to see whose hand it belonged to. It was Remus. He was talking to her. She could see his mouth moving but didn't hear a sound of what he was saying. So she tried to read his lips, but she couldn't make out what he was trying to say to her. Maybe she should learn how to read lips too.

Remus apparently noticed she wasn't getting anything he was saying. So he took some parchment that lay on the table next to him and a feather to write with. He scribbled something down and handed her the paper: 'Why are you up already?'

"I'm nervous about today." She smiled, "It will be my first day in a wizarding school." Maya saw on Remus' face that he didn't believe her answer, but luckily he didn't pressure her for the real answer. "So why are you up this early?"

Remus wrote down his answer once again. 'I get up early most days because I like how calm it is at this hour. It's perfect for some light reading.' To prove his answer he held up his book to show her. Maya smiled and pointed to the chair opposite of hers. Remus sat down and opened his book where he had stopped reading in the train the day before.

HPHPHPHP

At 8 o'clock Lily came down and announced that she was going to get breakfast. Maya went with her, but Remus told them he was going to wake his friends first. He didn't want them to be late on their first day back.

The girls had sat down at the Gryffindor table and gotten their time tables from McGonagall. They had almost the same time-table. Except that Lily was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Maya took Ancient Runes instead. Other than that they were always in the same classes.

Maya was putting butter on her toast when she saw movement on her left. Apparently the four friends had made it down to the Great Hall in time to grab some breakfast. They seemed to be talking enthusiastically about something and she wasn't sure she wanted to know just what it was. Peter was blushing and looking to his feet, while Sirius and James were talking and laughing about something. Occasionally they looked at Peter or clapped his shoulder. Remus was smiling at their antics and shaking his head while listening.

When they arrived at the empty seats next to Lily and Maya, they ignored them. Lily kept reading her newspaper. The only one who seemed to notice where they had sat down was Remus. He nodded to Maya before taking his own toast and some orange juice.

McGonagall came by, looking disappointed at James and Sirius, and gave them their time tables. The four of them immediately compared their classes. Maya figured they were pleased with it, because they were smiling about it and put the papers away shortly after.

Suddenly Lily touched her arm and told her to hurry up as classes were about to start. Maya saw her looking at Remus, who was sitting next to her, and nodded after he said something to her.

"Remus is coming with us to Transfiguration. He doesn't want to be late and the other three over their", she nodded her head towards Sirius, James and Peter, "Are being very slow this morning." Maya smiled and nodded her consent.

"Let's go then, shall we?" She said and gathered her stuff before getting out of her seat. Sirius seemed to suddenly notice the girls and said something to them that seemed to be in a flirting way. She saw Lily say something back to him in a bored kind of way. She then turned around and guided Maya out of the Great Hall. Maya was confused about what had happened, not for the first time that morning, but decided to ignore it and just go with Lily.

Maya was starting to feel as if she didn't really belong here. She didn't feel as if she was a part of this group of people. Most of the time she felt ignored and when she wasn't, she didn't know what they were saying to her. At that moment she decided to begin her search to go home, back to her own time, once again. And she also needed to find a way to be able to hear again. But maybe, once she would be back in the future, somebody would have found a cure that she could take. At least she hoped there was a cure.

HPHPHPHP

"Good morning students. I would like to welcome Maya Dumbledore who got sorted in Gryffindor this summer. It is because of her that I will be using sign language while I am talking. That way she can follow this lesson like everyone else." Professor McGonagall began her first class. It was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "I hope that won't be a problem for any of you." And just like that, Maya's secret was out. By dinner everyone would know she was a Dumbledore and that she was deaf. Everyone in the classroom was looking at her and she could imagine all the whispering around her. Lily put her hand on her arm for comfort. And just like that, McGonagall started the first lesson.

Maya wasn't paying much attention to McGonagall. She was feeling a bit guilty about that, because her professor was doing all she could for Maya to be able to follow like all the others in her class. But her head was already imagining what could to happen after class and in the Great Hall that evening. What if they started asking her questions about her relation to Dumbledore? Or what if they wanted to know more about the fact that she was deaf? How was she going to be able to hear them and then answer them? Maya hoped Lily would know this was probably going to happen and would help her.

HPHPHPHP

As she had predicted, by 7 o'clock that evening, upon entering the Great Hall, everyone knew about her. She had been postponing going down to eat until Lily had dragged Maya with her because she was very hungry. And a hungry Lily meant a cranky Lily apparently.

When they entered all of the students were looking at them, well Maya actually, with interest. It seemed that all of them were curious about her. The only thing Maya wasn't certain about was if they were more curious about the fact she was a Dumbledore or the fact that she was deaf.

At that moment, walking beside Lily towards the two empty places with the Marauders, she was glad she couldn't hear what everyone was saying about her. She had found the first good thing about being deaf.

When they sat down Remus looked questioningly at her. 'You okay?' He mouthed. Maya nodded, but Remus didn't look convinced. She places food on her plate and started to eat, ignoring the looks that people were throwing at her. She even ignored Lily, who was trying to talk with her.

"Please, Lily. I just want to eat and get out of here." Maya looked miserable. She wasn't used to this like Harry. Now she could imagine what he probably felt like all the time.

"The sooner you talk to them, the sooner they will lose their interest in you." Maya knew that her friend was right. But she couldn't.

"I'll answer their questions later, but right now I just want to eat in peace." Lily seemed satisfied by her answer and turned her attention to Remus who was asking her something about a potion they did in class.

After dinner the six of them went back to the Common Room. Their fellow Gryffindors seemed to understand that Maya needed some time, and she was mostly left in peace. Lily, Remus en she did the homework they had already gotten. And Peter, James and Sirius seemed to be discussion something in privet. Maya assumed it was the first prank of the school year.

Maya was almost done with her first essay when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to see who wanted to talk to her and saw a frightened first or second year Gryffindor. He was saying something, but couldn't make out what exactly. Questioningly she looked at Lily.

" He wants to know if you are family of professor Dumbledore." Lily understood what Maya wanted her to do and translated it for her.

"He is my grandfather. My mother is his daughter. We live in France, but I wanted to attend a wizarding school for my last two years. That's why I came here." Maya saw a group of older student, probably fourth years, standing in a corner further away from them. They seemed to be to ones that had sent the poor boy. That's why she decided to give him more information than he had asked for. By morning all of the other student would probably know this fact, but she figured the situation couldn't get any worse.

The young boy smiled shyly and almost ran back to the older students and told them what she had said.

After that, the common room seemed to calm down a bit. They were satisfied with the new gossip for now.

HPHPHPHP

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please review. That way I know if you like it and what parts you don't. And don't hesitate to tell me what you want to see happening and I'll try to fit it in the story.**

**I will also try to keep posting every Saturday. Although school is also keeping me very busy.**

**Bye!**


	5. Talking and Dormitories

**Hey guys!**

**First of all: I'm so sorry for the delay! School is asking a lot off my time. I think that for the moment I'll try to update every two weeks. Hopefully it will be better after New Year's.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed or PM'ed me, and all my new followers!**

**In this chapter we will also meet some of the other Sixth year students of Gryffindor. So tell me what you think about them in your reviews.**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about the story. Tips and suggestions are always welcome!**

**So on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and anything you don't recognize, is mine. All the rest is JK Rowling's property.**

HPHPHPHP

**Chapter 5: Talking and Dormitories**

In the sixth year boys' dorm room four boys were getting ready for bed. Peter was in the bathroom while the other three were in the dorm. Sirius and James were inspecting Remus' work on the Marauders Map. Their trunks were already emptied, their clothes and stuff put away.

"So what exactly did you do with the spell you found?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Well it shows the passwords of any secret passageway you want to take. If it has a password of course." Remus explained.

"Cool! Have you tested it yet?" Sirius asked him enthusiastically.

"No, I thought we could do it tomorrow? If it doesn't work I'll need to try the spell again or look for a similar spell in the Library." Remus took his pajamas out of his closet and put them on his bed. Then he untied the cord of his robe.

"Have you got any new idea's how to put a copy of our personality in it? 'Couse that would be so cool! Imagine Snivillus trying to figure out how the map works and only get some insults thrown at him!" James laughed. He put the map safely away in his drawer while Peter came back in their dorm.

"Nope, I'm still trying to figure out how we could do that." Remus said and then added, "But I'm leaving that part for after we get the basics worked out. We still need to put name tags next to the person's footsteps. And we also need to put a password on it. We don't want anyone else being able to read the map." He was folding his uniform before placing it on the chair next to his bed.

"'Kay Moony, sounds like a good plan." James told him and then began to look through his closet for his own pajamas.

"So guys, what do you think about the new girl?" He asked timidly while sitting down on the side of his bed, facing his friends.

"I kind of like her" Remus told him, a faint red blush appearing on his cheeks. But fortunately none of his friends noticed.

"She looks good! I wouldn't mind taking her out to Hogsmeade sometime or just a random closet." Sirius flashed his trademark smirk and fell down on his bed.

"Yeah, too bad she's Dumbledore's granddaughter. She would probably tell him all our plans before we would be able to prank someone." James said dejectedly. He took his pajama and went to their bathroom, but left the door open so he could hear the conversation taking place in his dorm room.

"I didn't even think of that! Do you really think she would do that?" Sirius sat back up on his bed and looked as if he was rethinking his earlier plans with Maya. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and faced Remus and Peter questioningly.

"Would she Remus?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. It's too soon to know I guess." Remus told his friends. They heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

"Sorry guys! That was my fault. I dropped my cup." James had put his head through the door to talk to them, "If she's not only Dumbledore's granddaughter, but also Lily's friend, then you can be certain she'll tell a teacher all our secrets. We shouldn't tell her anything Marauder related." He decided for the group.

"Guys, we had forgotten she's deaf. She wouldn't even hear us talking about anything Marauder related." Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. He and Peter were now both under their covers, but still sitting up in their bed. Remus was doing a check-up on his schoolbag to see if his stuff for the following day was in it.

"Uh." Sirius seemed as if it was the first time he heard the fact, "Oh yeah, that's right. I had forgotten all about that."

James re-entered their dorm, "Sirius, you really need to pay more attention to the people around you. Especially if you want to snog them sometime in the future." He rolled his eyes at his best friends' antics.

"Hey! It's not my fault it's not obvious she's deaf! I constantly forget about it. By the way, if she's deaf than how does she talk?" Sirius pondered.

"Her being deaf has nothing to do with Maya being able to talk. She probably turned deaf after she learned to talk. And that's would probably be the reason why she hasn't got an accent." Remus explained to his clueless friend. By now all of them were under their covers, ready to go to bed.

James looked at his watch; it read 10.45 PM, "Guys, it's getting late. We can talk about it more in the morning, Sirius. If you still have questions that is.

"Yeah, yeah", the Black heir told him while lying down and turning away from the others, "Goodnight"

"'Night" His friends said back and Remus turned the lights out.

HPHPHPHP

At the other side of the Gryffindor Tower, four girls were also getting ready for bed. Lily was looking through her closet for some clothes to wear the next day, while Maya was inside the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Alice Lightwood was a round faced, blond sixth year student in Gryffindor. She was good friends of Lily and had a boyfriend in Seventh year, Frank Longbottom. They had been together since the beginning of last school year. She was a lively young woman who loved to talk and laugh. Her favorite subject at school was Herbology.

And last but not least, there was Samantha Carter. She was the on-again off-again girlfriend of Sirius Black. She had long wavy black hair that reached her mid-back. She had stunning dark grey eyes and an expressive face. She looked as if she always said what she was thinking. She looked strong too, probably because she was a Quidditch player. Her favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Alice was putting on her pajama and Alice was making her school bag for the following day. Alice had been talking nonstop since Lily and Maya had come in. She was telling them about something that had happened over the summer when she was visiting Frank and his mother. Maya had taken her pajama as fast as she could and fled to the bathroom. The first evening had been awkward enough and she didn't want a repeat of it.

Lily was humming in answer of Alice's story, while Samantha wasn't even trying to pretend she was listening. Maya came back inside their dorm just as Samantha was about to leave it. They awkwardly tried to pass each other.

"Lily? How well do you know Remus and his friends?" Maya asked. She hadn't noticed that Alice was still talking and that she was interrupting her. Alice looked shocked at her as if she couldn't belief Maya would just interrupt her.

"I know Remus pretty well. We study together sometimes. I know Peter a bit too, but not very well. He's a bit shy, but he's nice." She told Maya. "Potter and Black… Well, let's just say that we don't get along all that well." Lily flinched at the thought of being friends with them.

"Oh" Maya folded her robes, while thinking about her best friend Harry. If Lily and James didn't get along, then how is it that they get married in a few years? It almost seemed as if Lily hated James.

"Why do you want to know?" Lily asked her. Meanwhile, Alice was listening to their conversation and putting her school uniform away. She was curious about the new girl and wanted to know as much as she could about her.

"Well, I was down in the common room this morning to read some and Remus joined me to read some himself. He seems nice, but there is something strange about him. I just can't point my finger on what it is." Maya explained. "And then there is the fact that he is so much different from the others. James and Sirius seem to be trouble makers and jokers. Peter is like a sidekick or something. But Remus seems a reasonable guy, like the sensible one. You know, the one who follows the rules."

"You're right, actually. Remus is the responsible one. They are an odd group, but somehow it works for them." Lily shrugged her shoulders while taking the books she needed for the next day. "Personally, I think he is the brains of the group. He keeps them in line school-wise and is the one who finds the spells for their prank. But that isn't based on evidence, so I wouldn't really know."

"Oh." Maya nodded her head while putting her schoolbag next to her bed and getting under her covers. Samantha came back in the dorm and they all got in their own bed. Lily put out the light and it was quiet inside the sixth year girl dormitory.

Maya couldn't sleep at first. She was thinking about their friends, Ron and Harry and all the others. She missed them and really wanted to be able to go back to her own time. But deep down she knew she couldn't. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find a way for her to go back (or forward, it depends on how you look at it).

So she had to get used to her now friends, her new time and new family. But she wasn't about to give up completely and just let time run its course. She would try to finds a way to save as many people as possible. That way, something positive could happen due to her leap in time.

**HPHPHPHP**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I know it was a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I thought that I better posted a short chapter than no chapter.**

**Please review of PM, thank you!**


End file.
